


Hhhhhhh this is for john

by Alcor_the_Dreambender



Category: Homestuck
Genre: If you know me you know the kinks are here, M/M, dayum, some daddy kinks do you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_the_Dreambender/pseuds/Alcor_the_Dreambender





	1. Chapter 1

Together  
JakeDave/DaveJake 

 

May 13, 2014

Dave sits next to Jake, phone in hand, wrapping an arm around Jake's waist and rubbing small circles against the bone of Jake's hip. His eyes were locked on his phone. 

A scar of the game showed from the collar of his shirt, seeming to shine in the low light of their apartment. Since Dave had repeatedly stated that he could not be on his own so soon after the game, he had asked if he could live with Jake. Within the first day, Dave was fucked against the counter with a hand around his dick and Jake's lubed dick up his ass. Now, a month later, they had fucked each other in each room of the apartment, having learned of each other mentally and physically, and had begun to experiment with their ways of love making. 

"D-Dave—what are you doing?" His face is burning, surely a bright red already. 

"Hm? Oh, I don't fuckin' know." He pulls his hand away, shifting just slightly where he sat. 

"You're insane if you think you'll be getting away with that, Strider!" 

Dave raises an eyebrow. "Pardon me?" 

Jake jumps at the slightly younger male, fingers finding the spots he knew fully well could bring the most high pitched of giggles from him. He clenched his teeth, taking the feet coming into contact with him full force. Dave, kicking and squirming to get free of the tickles, his face burns red, though he doesn't dare let out a single noise. His face stays as ice-cool as usual. 

"Fuck you, honestly."

Jake smiles, showing his slightly crooked teeth. "You've done it before, Strider." 

"Oh shut up." As Jake stills his hands to speak, Dave takes the chance to grab his wrists. 

Jake hums, glancing at his hands, now held by Dave's own, before grinning again and swooping into a kiss, before saying, "I do say, Strider, you'll just have to make me." 

"Make you, eh?" Dave tugs Jake's hands, forcing Jake to collapse into another kiss. Moaning, Jake lets his eyes slip closed and his hips fall against Dave's. "J-Jake! Jeez, y-you could have said something first!"

Jake chuckles, before moving away just enough to have his hips away from Dave's. "Should I stop?" 

Dave shook his head, tugging Jake's hips back against his. "F-Fuck no." 

Leaning down to Dave's ear, Jake smirks and whispers, "That's what I thought." Jake begins kissing down Dave's neck, biting and sucking on his skin and rolling it harshly between his teeth. "We should go into the bedroom. More space and so much more fun." 

Dave's hands lock in Jake's hair, his teeth clenching shut and breaths ragged and stiff. "F-fuck-k... g-good id-idea." 

Standing, he pulls Dave with him and kisses him, walking backwards the whole way to the bedroom, and as they got in, he let Dave sit while he went through the drawers by their bed, looking for the belt they have used to bind each other's hands on many days. "Dave, do you know which drawer? Or should we perhaps not be doing that tonight?" 

"Th-The left one, I think, D-Daddy~" his voice goes slightly deeper in the last word, barely noticeable, "or uh-- Jake?" He pulled his shirt down to cover his boner, cheeks pink. 

"Yes, baby?" Wait. He turns to face Dave, eyebrows furrowed. "Wait-what is it? Are you alright?" 

Dave shrugs. "Just, uh, checking if that was alright." He lays on his back, spreads his legs, and begins casually fidgeting with the metal button of his pants. 

Jake chuckles. "Of course it's alright, my baby~" Finally having found what he had been looking for, along with a bottle of lube, he got back between Dave's legs and pressed their lips back together. 

Dave arches his back, pressing his chest to Jake's, he grips onto his lover's shirt and starts to pull it over his head. As Dave tugs his shirt off, he sits Dave back up, beginning to pull his shirt over his head. As Dave throws Jake's shirt, he raises his arms to let his be removed. 

After Dave's shirt is thrown to the side, Jake pushes Dave back down and bites down on his chest, sucking the skin between his teeth. As he glances at his work, he kisses around it, feeling the need to make up for the attack of his chest. "S-Sorry, Dave. Was that okay?" 

Dave's cheeks are burning a bright red. "Y-Yes baby~ th-that feels so good..."

"Oh, good, I'm glad you like it." Jake takes the belt, unwinding it carefully. "You want this tonight?" Dave wraps is arms over Jake, before trying to sit up into Jake's lap with a slight nod. He takes hold of Dave's wrists, nodding. "Okay, Strider. You got it." At the halfway point, he begins wrapping the belt around Dave's wrists, cautious not to be too tight, but also wanting him to feel it. After a few wraps of the belt, he knots it and gives it a sturdy tug. "This good?" 

He nods, looking up at Jake with a rather rare soft smile, he takes off his shades with his now bound-together hands. "Perfect, I love you Jake~" 

Jake's eyes widen just slightly, and he bites his lip. "I love you too. And y-your eyes... they're beautiful. Just like the rest of you." He gulps, eyebrows furrowing as he blinks, looking away from Dave's eyes, and he moved his hands to Dave's pants, quickly unbuttoning them and undoing the zipper. 

Dave rolls his hips at that, face red from the complements. "J-Jake st-s-stop with the complements~" Dave squirms from his pants, kicking them off best he can. "S'hot r-right?" He says, obviously joking. 

"I sure know something that is very hot." Chuckling, Jake lays Dave back the way he liked his lover best, leaning to his ear. "You're such a wonderful boyfriend, Dave." Jake runs his lips along a particularly thick scar on Dave's chest, feeling Dave arch into him, and he rolls his hips harshly forward. 

Dave moans, straight up porn star loud. "F-Fuck-king hell!! I'll-I'll c-cum r-right here you b-b-bastard fuck..." he melts off with grumbley moany babbles. 

"Haha, bloody hell, Dave. Don't be doing that just yet. I don't even have my shorts off." Speaking of such, he tugs them off, freeing his boner with a sigh, and he presses his lips to Dave's. "Top or bottom tonight, Strider?" 

"Mmmhh~" Dave shrugs. "Y-You pick d-..nnh." He looks down at Jake's boner, licking his bottem lip quickly. 

Jake smirks, taking hold of the bottle of lube beside them. "Hm? What were you saying? 'D' what?" 

"Um... mm just b-bone me won't you?" Dave snatches the bottle from Jake's hand. "If you don't mind." 

"Baby, you were saying something." He takes hold of Dave's bound wrists, eyebrows furrowed. "I want you to say it. I won't continue until you tell me." 

"I wasn't, Jake. J-Just an accident or something, baby." Dave leans up, placing a small kiss on Jake's lips. 

"Dave. Tell me. Please." 

"There's nothing to tell you. I just misspoke, okay?" 

"You were saying something but you stopped yourself. You shouldn't hold anything in. Not with me. I promise, if it is something you appreciate, I won't shame you for it. I will do what makes you happy." He leans down, lips hovering over another scar of the game, eyes staying locked on Dave's. "I will do whatever makes you feel good." 

"Fuck. Alright. D-Daddy~" Dave squirms. "N-Now can we please do some foreplay please? I r-really love you and I w-want you to... uhm..." 

"Baby, was that it? You should know I have no problem with being your daddy~ And of course, we can now continue where we left off." He takes the bottle of lube, popping it open and getting it on his fingers. He slips his hand to Dave's ass, rubbing a finger around the tight muscle, slowly beginning to edge it in. 

Dave's eyes widen, he shifts and grabs the blankets. "O-Oh fuck!! J-Jake holy shit I-I.." He tightens up the slightest bit in surprise, both from the cold of the lube and the scratchiness of Jake's fingers. "D-Daddy~ u-unf.." 

"A-Are you alright?" Even with the odd shock of a new name being called rather than his own, he recognizes Dave's distress immediately, ceasing in his movements. "Should I stop?" 

"I-I'm okay...I-It just feels a bit funny, c-continue. I-Ignore me just..." His cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Please." 

"Oh, okay, baby. If you say so." He pushes a second finger in, scissoring and moving even deeper, beginning to stretch the muscle and make his lover ready for him to really be inside him. His eyes slipped closed. "Y-You feel so good, Dave. Oh god so good~" 

Dave arches his back with a loud moan, and he softly started to grind on Jake's fingers. "F-Fuck.. th-this is perfect- y-yes!! Mm-mm D-Daddy! Pound..pound m-me fuck~" 

"Ooh~ D-Dave I will-I will...mm~ You're so perfect baby." He adds a third, moving even faster and pushing harder into Dave, moaning as his baby moves against him. 

Dave pulls rather hard against his hand restraints, crying out, "F-Fuck Daddy!! Please fuck me--ah~" He pants, moaning, bucking his hips, his head back against the sheets and hair slick with sweat. 

Jake pulls his fingers from Dave's ass, frowning for a moment for he loved the feeling, before he reopens the bottle of lube and smoothing the coolness onto his member, and rubbing it to coat the skin. "Ready, baby?" 

Dave nods, eyebrows furrowing. "A-Are you alright, Jake? Y-You seemed kinda upset for a second there." Dave sits up, giving his lover a small kiss. 

"Mm~ I didn't like it when I took my fingers from you. You just feel so fucking good. Now lay back down. Daddy's giving you what you want." 

Dave nods, taking his sweet time. He spreads his legs. "Daddy~ mm would you take me from the back? Nnn—doggy style?" 

"If that's how you want me, baby." He takes hold of Dave's hips, swiftly shifting him to his front and pulling him to his knees. For his hands were still bound, his ass was high in the air, which was perfect for Jake. Being larger than Dave, it worked better in this position. "Ready?" After Dave's nod, he pushed in, edging his way in slowly, moaning loudly at the feeling. He bottomed out, waiting for Dave to give the signal to move. 

Dave stuffed his head in a pillow, hiccuping moans. "Sh-Shit daddy~ u-unf you're s-so f-f-fucking big.." with each of Dave's moans, he tightens around Jake, starting to sway his hips in the slightest. "G-God fuck Daddy.. I-I'm s-such a fucking w-whore, I'm sorry..." 

"My~ you are, but daddy loves you for it because you're so good to fuck. You take me so well, baby." Jake slowly begins to thrust, holding onto Dave's hips. "Mmm~ you feel so fucking warm and you're so tight around me—o-oh baby f-fuck."

Dave bites into the pillows with a groan. "D-Daddy?~ O-oh~ hhh~ y-your s-so fucking thick Daddy~ I'm s-so glad I'm your little slut.. I'm s-so glad I'm y-yours." Dave moans, rolling his hips back against Jake's movements. 

"You're such a perfect little slut, baby. Mm-fuck-ah-ah~ oh god." His thrusts speed up, hands gripping tighter to Dave's hips and hips slamming against Dave's ass. "Oh god my baby whore you're so good. Do you like it when I fuck you? When I make you scream my name?" 

Dave calls out, sobbing indecipherable moans of Jake's names into the blankets, legs shaking and his hips rocking against Jake's. 

"Good job baby~ yell my name... tell them who fucks you so good. F-Fuck baby." His thrusts grow harsh, erratic as he grows close to coming. "Mm~ baby I'm so close oh~ god oh~ god o-oh fuck-mmm~." Kissing a scar down Dave's back, he digs his hands into Dave's hips. 

"D-Daddy!! DADDY!!" Dave sobs a moan. "Y-You fuck me so good~ D-Daddy!!" 

"Mm~ fuck Dave—" He shakes throughout his body, slamming his hips into Dave's once more, before he cums, blinding white flooding his vision and leaving him senseless. His breaths come in bursts as he slowly recovers. 

Dave cums after feeling Jake, whimpering rather loudly and pulling against the belt as hard as he could. "JAKE!! Jake o-oh fuck oh-oh fuck I-I love you h-holy shit..." Dave rolls onto his back after Jake pulls from him. "S-Shit. That was wild."

"Indeed it was, Dave." Jake quickly undoes the belt around Dave's wrists, placing the belt where it belonged and rushing to the fridge to get cool packs for his rubbed-raw wrists. "I'm now going to take care of you because that, my dear, is always important." Pressing soft kisses to each mark on Dave's skin, he occasionally kisses Dave's swollen lips, holding the cool packs to the raw lines on Dave's wrists. 

Dave smiles, sleepily nodding. "Mmm.. but baby aren't you tired? Worn out?" Dave feels around their bed for his sunglasses. "I can just go take a shower, it's not too important Jake~" Dave, putting up little fight in the first place, takes a moment to enjoy the feeling of being taken sweet care of. "Jake~ You're so perfect..." 

"It's important to take good care after a wild time of harsh love making. And thank you, love, for caring for my wellbeing. I am, indeed, rather, mh~ tired, but you being okay after this is much more important than my sleeping." He continued to press kisses along Dave's skin, paying extra care to the younger's wrists and hips, taking severe care to be soft and affectionate.


	2. hhhhh

The first night  
DaveJake/JakeDave

Now that you have successfully moved in with Jake, now it is time to move to a new way of expressing your love with someone. 

4/14/'14 >>> Dave, get fucked by Daddy

Jake holds onto Dave's shoulders, thrusting somewhat harshly in and out of Dave's ass. "D-Dave, are you alright?" He says, trying to make sure that the counter or something wasn't hurting him. "Y-You comfortable?" 

His head leaning against the granite, gasping moans falling from his lips, he nodded, moving a hand around his leaking dick. "D-God fuck—" a feral growl rips from Dave's lips, and he pushes his hips into Jake's with each thrust. 

Jake's hands tighten on Dave's shoulders, sliding quickly down his sides, to his hips, holding them rather tightly. He was panting hard with a moan every here and there. "G-Gadzooks, Dave," he huffs out, nails digging into Dave's hips. 

"You're so good~ s-so big—" He's whining, his free hand reaching to his hip and taking hold of Jake's wrist. "H-harder Da-Jake~" As Jake's hands tighten harshly, he cries out, legs shaking as he does so. Well. Pain is fucking awesome. You learn new shit every day. 

Jake bit his lip, ramming harder into Dave. "D-Dave what the- h-hell are you saying?" Jake lightly digs his nails into Dave's hips. 

"Jake—fuck me--" he cut himself off with a choked scream. "Daddy, fuck, that feels so good~" 

Jake stops, eyes widening. "Wh-What the bloody hell! Dave, I'm not your father!" Jake gives him a strange look, loosening his grip on his hips. 

"Jake—I know you're not my Dad. A Dad is s-someone that assists in your e-existence and shit." He sighs, taking a tight hold of Jake's shirt and biting his lip. "Daddy is someone th-that makes you feel good a-and loves to take care of you in a way much different from a Dad." 

Jake looks at him funny, like Dave had several heads. "But isn't Daddy what children call their father? I'm not taking care of you at the moment, I mean I will after but..." 

"That's why I didn't say Dad. A person in their adult years calls their father Dad. I said," he leans toward Jake's ear, "Daddy. My Daddy. Fuck me, Daddy." 

"But-" Jake sighs "I-I mean ok.." Jake picked up where he had left off, a bit more slow. 

Pushing immediately against Jake's hips, he feels his cheeks burn in both embarrassment and a flush of his need. "F-Fuck—Jake~ I'm sorry—please—move faster..." If Jake didn't go faster soon, Dave would be sobbing in desperation, begging to be fucked harshly and faster.

"B-But aren't I Daddy now?" Jake picks up the pase, pushing Dave rather hard into the granite counter, digging his nails into Dave's hips with a grunt. 

Dave nearly screams. Daddy. Daddy, yes, he is. He is your daddy and he isn't shaming you. He's doing what you want and he isn't visibly grossed out by your love for pain and wanting to call him daddy. "Shit Daddy yes~" 

"T-Tell uh- Daddy what y—" he moans "—y-you want, won't you love?" 

"Fuck—" he bites his lip, surely bringing blood to the surface, "Daddy I want you to come inside me... Make me yours—fuck me hard Daddy--ah~!" 

Jake moans louder. "A-Alright Dave-" Jake speeds up the pace with soft smacks against Dave's ass. 

Dave lets out high pitched squeaks, jolting with each thrust and gripping Jake's wrists harshly. "Mmm~ Daddy, you're so big—! You make me—feel s-so good ah-ah~!!" 

Jake is cumming in Dave's ass with a soft moan, his hands instantly releasing Dave's hips, quickly crumbling to a babbling mess of, "fucks." 

With a loud cry, Dave orgasms, shaking, gripping the counter and growling. Quickly becoming a mess of moans and whimpers, Dave leans back, tangling his fingers in Jake's hair and tugging him into a kiss. Jake, breathing heavy, kisses back, all wet and gross as he pulled Dave closer. He pulls away for a quick moment to ask, "D-Darling, are you ok?" 

"Hell yes. Thank you, Jake. Thank you for being my Daddy. Thank you for fucking me..."


	3. hhhhhhhhhhh

He's high. But you... you aren't.   
DirkDave  
Relationship hasn't begun yet  
Stridercest  
Do you know me?  
This is kinky as fuck

 

Be Dirk Strider 

>>You are now Dirk Strider. You don't have the time to talk about yourself, as there is a huge amount of a bigger and more pressing matter.<<

>> More pressing matter

>>That bigger and more pressing matter... well... It's your twin brother, who is currently laying with his legs wrapped around your waist and is whimpering a mix of your name and— well, he knows you. And he knows exactly how to get your knees weak.<<

>> Brotherfucker

This... This shouldn't have happened. 

You shouldn't have gotten high, and you shouldn't have told your twin brother your kinks. 

You shouldn't have kissed back when he kissed you. 

You shouldn't have done a lot of things you have done and will be doing tonight. 

God damn, you're a fucking idiot, Dirk. 

Be Dave Strider

>>Now stop that shit right there. You can't be Dave Strider, because he is too high off his ass for you to be him. Go back to being Dirk.<<

Stay Dirk Strider

You can't exactly stop yourself when you kiss him. When his begging whimpers of the perfect name cease falling from his lips and he kisses you back, you can't believe you're doing this. 

The sounds he makes against your lips draw you closer to him and bring you to lift his shirt over his head and discard it. 

He pulls back to allow such to happen, and says something about how eager his daddy is~ in a purr of flirtation that you would roll your eyes at if you weren't agreeing with him about how eager you are to touch your brother. 

You leave marks where you know no one will look, while he begs for you to mark where people will see, but you can't. You're twins and he isn't seeing anyone, hasn't for a while. 

How do you know this? You just know him. He hasn't brought anyone back to the apartment for months. He always brings his lover back home so he can have his bedsheets smell of them for days. But now, you and him are on his bed and you know he wants this. He wants this sober and not. He wants you. 

His voice is perfect as he whines and groans. He bucks his hips as your teeth draw a small bruise against the skin under his nipple, and lets out a moan of the word that drives you crazy. You leave more marks, loving his reaction to each one, suddenly feeling his excitement brush against yours as he arched his back and grinds against you. 

God damn. You two are fucked up. 

You're both extremely glad and extremely upset that Rose and Roxy left the apartment tonight. Glad, because they would both be able to hear Dave calling for you to, "fuck me please~ please daddy fuck~."...... you have a problem. Upset, because with them here... maybe this wouldn't be happening and you wouldn't be fucking your brother, your twin brother. Why is this so hard? Why are your morals so off today? Why are you—sweetmothermaryofjegus. It's not only the only thought in your head, but it's what comes out of your mouth as Dave begins to grind perfectly against you, moans and groans leaving his lips. 

Nope. Now you're just glad Rose and Roxy aren't here. So. Fucking. Glad. 

You begin to meet Dave's grinding with your own, pressing your lips against his in a heated kiss. He pulls back and fumbles to pull your shirt over your head, and you assist to get it off and discard it quickly. 

The sounds he makes... god, it's like he's never been fucked before. You realize that he's a very dominant person, that he must have never get touched beyond his control and be unable to move at his own pace. 

You love this. Giving him a new experience that leaves him whimpering and whining pleas of more and more and more until he can't make out words anymore and all that's leaving his lips is loud moans as you move your fingers inside him with the assistance of new lube he had gotten even though he isn't with anyone. 

You've moved the two of you into a sitting position to prepare him, finding that it's easier than laying him down and being unable to grind slowly against him as he bucks and rolls his hips to meet everything you're doing to him in slightly off time. He always has been a master at time, except for right here, with you. He moans against your shoulder, panting desperate breaths as he moves to meet your fingers. 

He whimpers the name that caused all of this, that caused you to be fingerfucking your brother, and whispered that he was close, to, "please please harder daddy~ daddy yes~," but you don't want to give him the satisfaction of cumming. Besides, you haven't even begun to get to the stuff that'll get him to scream your nickname at the top of his lungs. 

You pull your fingers from him, and he sobs, rocking his hips and pushing to feel your hand inside him again. 

You smirk and call him a needy little boy, beginning to tease him with ghosting fingers and soft touches, before grabbing the lube again and pushing him back against the sheets. You slick yourself up, before pushing into him. Slowly, of course, because damn is your twin tight. 

He pushes into the thrusts as you move inside him, moaning out your name. You begin to move harsher and faster into him as he begs and cries out for more, hitting the bundle of excitable nerves inside him. 

"There ya go," you purr. "Good boy."

He had screamed. Loud and shrill and excited as hell itself. 

He screamed about how fucking good it felt, how, "daddy youre so big~ mm~ you fill me s-so good," and how much he fucking loves that you're dominant over him.


End file.
